criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death To Us Part is the fifth fanmade case of Jeear. Case Background The victim was a man named Austin Moore, He was found lying on an alley dead with a lot of stitches on his body. The killer was Austin's own wife, Helena Moore. Austin was about to divorce Helena, Helena got angry and told Austin about their wedding vow, but Austin didn't listen, so Helena killed Austin with a knife, but she wasn't contented, she dismembered Austin. Then, she threw his body parts into a dumpster and she sew Austin's body back and dumped it in an alley. At the court, the judge was very horrified about the murder. The judge immediately sentenced Helena to life imprisonment with no chance of parole, but before being jailed Helena took a gun and killed herself because to her, she would meet Austin in her afterlife. Victim *'Austin Moore' (Was found on a dumpster with stitches in his whole body) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Helena Moore' Suspects *'Helena Moore' - Victims Wife Suspect Profile : Knows sewing and drink's coffee. Suspect Appearance : Wears lipstick. *'Sean Moore' - Victim's son. Suspect Profile ': Knows sewing and drinks coffee. *'Yvette Moore - Victim's sister. Suspect Profile : Drinks Coffee. Suspect Appearance ': Wears Lipstick. *'Donald Drake - Victim's Best Friend. Suspect Pofile : Knows sewing and drinks coffee. *'Emily Muse' - Victim's Enemy Suspect Profile : Knows sewing. Suspect Appearance : Wears lipstick. Killers Profile *The killer knows sewing. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer's blood type is AB. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Alley (Clues : Victim's Body, Stained Note) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00 ; KP : Killer knows sewing) *Examine Stained Note (Result : Substance) *Analyze Substance (3:00:00 ; KP : Killer drink's coffee) *Talk to Helena Moore about the murder (SP: Helena drink's coffee) *Investigate Apartment (Clues : Locked Box, Torn Note) *Examine Locked Box (Result : Unlocked) *Examine Box (Result : Divorce Papers) *Talk to Helena Moore about the divorce papers (SP : Helena knows sewing) *Examine Torn Note (Result : Note) *Talk to Sean Moore about the victim (SP: Sean knows sewing) *Investigate Trashbin (Clues : Knife) *Examine Knife (Result : Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (6:00:00 ; Murder weapon found, KP : Killer has brown hair) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Couch (Clues : Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone (Result : Unlocked) *Analyze Broken Phone (3:00:00) *Talk to Yvette Moore about the victim (SP: Yvette drink's coffee) *Talk to Donald Drake about the victim (SP: Donald knows sewing.) *Investigate Sidewalk (Clues : Bloody Shoeprint) *Examine Bloody Shoeprint (Result : Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (6:00:00 ; Killer's blood type is AB) *Talk to Emily Muse (SP: Emily knows sewing) *Talk to Sean Moore (SP: Sean drink's coffee) *Talk to Yvette Moore *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Donald Drake (SP : Donald knows coffee) *Talk to Emily Muse. *Investigate Cafe (Clues : Trashbin) *Examine Trashbin (Result : Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Result : Camera) *Analyze Camera (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer wears lipstick) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Sean Moore *Investigate Apartment (Clues: Broken Card) *Examien Broken Card (Result : Card) *Return the Card to Sean (Reward : 7,500 coins) *Emily muse needs your help. *Investigate sidewalk (Clues : Smashed Key) *Examine Smashed Key (Result : Key) *Return Emily's key (Reward : Burger) *Check up on Donald Drake *Investigate Alley (Clues : Folder) *Return Donald Drake's Folder (Reward : Office Suit) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases